character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Cipher
Summary Bill Cipher is the true antagonist of the Disney XD show, and is a triangular dream demon, formerly existent only in the mindscape, who wished to gain access to the real world. He has been running amok in Gravity Falls, Oregon since being summoned by Stanford Pines over thirty years ago. He's known for his mysterious demeanor and sadistic humor. He is the main antagonist of Gravity Falls, although he doesn't play a central role in the series until the penultimate Season 1 episode "Dreamscaperers". Bill and the symbol he's based on, the Eye of Providence, appear frequently in Gravity Falls. He was the unseen creator of the cryptograms in the online game Rumble's Revenge. His name and existence is deduced by taking all the capital letters in the cryptograms from Rumble's Revenge, to form the message: "MY NAME IS BILL." Secretly being responsible for many of the most important events of and leading up to the show. Years ago, Bill made contact Stanford, posing as a muse who revealed himself only once every century to a special individual. Tricking Ford into thinking of him as a friend, Bill promised the answers to all of his questions so long as Ford allowed him access to his mind. "Inspiring" him, Ford eventually built a trans-universal portal that he believed would bring answers to important questions, until he discovered the true purpose of the device. The portal would act as a connection between the real world and the realm of nightmares, allowing Bill and his gang of inter-dimensional criminals and monstrosities to pour through, leaving their decaying realm to claim another universe as their own. Power and Stats Key: Before "Liberation" | Mindscape | Restricted | Unrestricted Tier: 11-A | At least High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C physically, likely 2-C | 2-A physically, At least 2-A, potentially High 2-A via Weirdmageddon Name: Bill Cipher Age: Over 1 Trillion Years Old Height: Varies Weight: Varies Gender: Unknown, even Bill himself doesn't know as his dimension has over 14 billion genders Origian: Gravity Falls Classification: Dream Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Geometric Physiology (Is a transcendent being who's true form is that of a 2-dimensional triangle.), Monstrous Shape Physiology, Interdimensional Entity Physiology, Psychic Entity Physiology, Mental Plane Manipulation, Mental Plane Lordship, Dream-World Lordship, Nigh-Omniscience, Thought Manifestation, Regeneration (Low-High; Regenerated from his arms and legs.), Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Resurrection (Could be ressurected by The Axolotl if he speaks an incantation.), Abnormal Embodiment, Non-Corporeal (Exists as a disembodied consciousness made out of pure energy), Ugliness Inducement, Geophysics Manipulation, Teleportation (Can Teleport in and out of minds.), Shapeshifting (Can shape-shift himself into other people in order to trick someone.), Shapeshifting Inducement (Via gaining a physical body.), Body Control (Can Manipulate someone's appearance.), Body Magic, Chaos Magic, Fortification Creation, Nightmare Inducement, Telekinesis (As shown here.), Fire Manipulation (Can create fire without any sort of outside help, and can manipulate the intensity of that fire so that one can easily shake his hand without any burn marks.), Blue Fire Generation, Reality Warping (Can do whatever he can imagine in the minds.), Fire Wave Emission, Reality Inducement (Can turn fictional or imaginary entities into real things.), Time Manipulation (Can slow down or stop time entirely.), Dimensional Travel (Can enter the mindscape.), Dimensional Exchange, Existence Inducement, Gravity Manipulation (Can turn the world upside down.), Creation (Can create images or life out of nothing. More detailed list of creation abilities explained here.), Biological Manipulation (Could manipulate Mabel's appearance.), Light Manipulation (Could project Light onto Dipper.), Dream Manipulation and Nightmare Inducement (Can enter people's minds. Is known as a "dream demon".), Dream Materialization, Nightmare Imprisonment, Coma Inducement, Dimensional Awareness (Could see into other universes.), Condition Manipulation, Illusion Creation (Can create objects like The dimensional Rift.), Intangibility (Was incapable of being attacked by Mabel.), Psychic Symbiosis, Energy Projection (Can shoot lasers out of his hands.), Flight/Levitation (As shown here.), Size Manipulation (Can increase his size from smaller than a human to being several times bigger than a human.), Telepathy (Can see what people are thinking.), 4th Wall Breaching (Could contact the real world via reddit.), Elongation (Can stretch his arms and likely other body parts out.), Portal Creation (As shown here.), Duplication (Can create multiple versions of himself.), Energy Manipulation (Can generate Electricity.), Shadow Manipulation (Stalked Dipper as a Shadow.), Thundercloud Generation, Precognition (Predicted the destruction of the Gideon Bot and Gideon going to jail. 25 speed is suggested.), Astral Projection (Can project himself into our thoughts through the Mindscape.), Destabilization, Minor Future Manipulation (Could contact Blendin Blandan and make a deal with him.), Madness Manipulation, Resistance to Madness Inducement (Lived in the Nightmare realm for 1 trillion years, just a few seconds in the nightmare realm caused Fiddleford to go insane.), Rage Power and Berserk Mode (His power increases dramatically while in raged.), Retrocognition (Could show Dipper previous events.), Immunity to Time Manipulation (Implied to be unbound by time.), History Reading (Could understand who Stanley was just by looking at his burn mark.). These certain abilities are only possible if Bill makes a deal with him: Soul Manipulation (Could pull a soul out of someone's body.), Mind Manipulation (Can steal memories out of someones' mind.), Immortality (Type 6; Can hop from one body to the next), Possession (Can posses people if deal is made.) | Should have the same abilities but on a higher scale/degree, Nigh-Omnipresence (Via Nightmare Realm.), Fictional Transcendence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Surreal Dimensional Creation, Dimensional Element Manipulation, Madness Inducement (Weirdness Bubbles can turn someone insane.), Hole Creation, Supernatural Manipulation, Clairvoyance (Looks down at us 5 sense people.), Matter Manipulation (States that he can control matter.), Illogical Construct Creation, Constructs Creation, Resistance to Reality Warping and Space-Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (States that he can manipulate space.), Immortality, (Types 1, 3, 4, and 9), Weather Manipulation (Can create storm clouds and lighting bolts just by being angry.), Molecular Deconstruction, Molecular Manipulation, Shield Manipulation (Could block an attack from Dipper.), Fantasy World Manipulation (Created Mabelland.), Fantasy World Creation, Influence Manipulation (Crafts a prison based on desire to influence his victim's mental fortitude.), Fantasy Imprisonment, Life Manipulation (Created life during the events of weirdmageddon.), Duplication (Could duplicate his arms during combat.), Summoning (Brought his friends with him to Gravity Falls.), Chaos Manipulation (Controls both Matter, space, and time, described as the god of chaos.), Transmutation (Could transform Stanford into gold, could turn townsfolk into tapestries.), Weirdness Manipulation (Created Weirdmageddon.), Weirdness Inducement, Weird Attack, Laser Manipulation (Devolved into two categories: Heat Vision From being capable of melting the Northwest tower and Disintergration from disentergrating The Time Baby.) Attack Potency: Plane Level (A second dimensional being. Due to Bill's Description of the place, we know that it's specifically referring to the mathematical, Two-Dimensional space.) | At least High Universe Level (Described by Stanford as a being from a higher plane of reality and is stated to be unbound from time.), possibly Universe+ Level (Implied to be slightly stronger than The Time Baby.) At least Universe+ Level physically, likely Low Multiversal Level (One-shotted The Time Baby.) | Multiverse+ Level physically (Stanford states multiple times that Bill is a threat to the GF Multiverse which has been stated to have an infinite amount of worlds.) At least Multiverse+ Level, potentially High Multiverse+ Level via Weirdmageddon (Bill's stated to be a threat to the multiverse, which is theorized to have five spatial dimensions.) Speed: None | Unknown | Immeasurable, Nigh-Omnipresent throughout >Space-Time via Nightmare Realm (Is a space which connects to all infinite universes within the Gravity Falls multiverse.) Lifting Strength: None | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: None | At Least High Universal possibly Universal+ | At least Universal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Plane Level | At least High Universe Level, Possibly Universe+ Level | At least Universe+ Level | Multiverse+ Level Stamina: Unknown, Varies when possessing humans Range: None | Low Multiversal | Multiversal+. At least Multiversal+, potentially High Multiversal+ via Weirdmageddon Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Is said to know "lots of things", such as the truth of many well-known conspiracies as well as future events, like the destruction of Gideon-bot and that Gideon Gleeful would go to prison. Bill is also able to look through the eye of anything that is made in his image, allowing him to know what occurs even when he isn't around.) Weaknesses: Can't spread his weirdness outside of Gravity Falls, Can be erased if he gets trapped in someone's mind and then erasing said mind, Can't enter someone's mind unless if you make a deal with him. |-|1= Note: Examples of Bill Cipher's restricted form's abilities being on a higher scale/degree than his mindscape form includes his reality warping as it increases from a rather unknown and unqauntifiable "You can do whatever you can imagine" (See above) to being able to destroy the fabric of existence. His size manipulation increases from being several times larger than a human (See above) to being several times bigger than a building when restricted via the Gravity Falls natural law of weirdness magnetism, and when unrestricted he can be larger than a galaxy (Which hasn't been confirmed to be Bill's known limit). There is also a confirmed difference between Unrestricted and Restricted Bill as noted when Bill calls himself all-powerful if he breaks the barrier, which makes sense as Bill's unrestricted statements are infinitely greater than Restricted Bill's feats (See above) |-|2= Note: Respect Thread by Bill With A Mouth Solos: Here Others Standard Equipment: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gravity Falls Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Sadists Category:Tricksters Category:Psychopaths Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Disney Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Illusionists Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size Users Category:Telepaths Category:Portal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Rage Users Category:Bersekers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Transmutation Users